particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of World Congress Security Council Resolutions
This is a list of resolutions proposed by the World Congress Security Council. Overview Special Rapporteur †Voting is shown in the manner 'For-Against-Abstained'. Resolution 1 - Temporary chairmanship of the WCSC *'AYE': Hawu Mumenhes; Istalia; Kalistan *'NO': Vanuku *'ABSTAIN': Hutori Resolution 1 If the General Secretary has been absent from Security Council proceedings for 96 hours (four days) or more, by majority vote the Security Council may appoint any Security Council member as Temporary Chairperson. The Temporary Chairperson may exercise all the powers of the General Secretary. The Temporary Chairperson may serve until the General Secretary returns or until the Temporary Chairperson is replaced or removed from office by a Security Council Resolution. Resolution 2 - Special Rapporteur status *'AYE': Hawu Mumenhes; Istalia; Kalistan *'NO': Vanuku *'ABSTAIN': Hutori Resolution 2 If the Security Council Resolution regarding slavery in Saridan and Deltaria is passed before the General Secretary returns, the Ambassador from Kalistan, Mr. Oscar Machado, is hereby appointed World Congress Special Rapporteur for Saridan and Deltaria. The Special Rapporteur may exercise all the powers granted to the General Secretary under the terms of the Saridan and Deltaria Resolution. Resolution 3 - Condemnation of Slavery *'AYE': Hawu Mumenhes; Istalia; Kalistan *'NO': Vanuku *'ABSTAIN': Hutori Resolution 3 The Security Council of the World Congress hereby recognises that slavery and the slave trade are inherently evil practices crimes which are to be utterly condemned. Furthermore, nations, organisations and individuals which turn a blind eye are failing in their duty to eradicate these disgusting practices crimes. To this end, the Security Council of the World Congress issues official condemnation against all form of slavery and slave trade as crimes against humanity. This is a condemnation against all the subject, public as well as private which burden themselves with this crime against humanity and we invite all the nations of Terra to break any relationship with the subjects mentioned. Resolution 4 - Missions to combat slavery *'AYE': Hawu Mumenhes; Istalia; Kalistan *'NO': Vanuku *'ABSTAIN': Hutori Resolution 4 Given the Resolution 3, with wich the Security Council condamn all form of slavery and slave trade, the Security Council approves a resolution against the Ameliorate Republic of Saridan, the Fascist Kingdom of Deltaria and the tormented and exploited Free State of Malivia, and against the East Artanian Company which now controls the Free State as a personal property, including residents, which permit slavery and the slave trade to exist in their respective nations. Hereby demands that Saridan, Deltaria and the East Artanian Company, entity which "control" Malivia, immediately release all people within their jurisdictions from illegal bondage, hereby demands that enslaved persons or their heirs be compensated by the Saridan and Deltarian governments and, regarding Malivia, by the East Artania Company for their ordeals, hereby demands that the governments of Saridan and Deltaria and the East Artanian Company immediately implement statutory overhauls to eradicate the culture of slavery and all its attendant crimes and customs from their respective societies, hereby directs General Secretary Kruger - or his appointed substitue - to conduct fact-finding and humanitarian aid missions to Saridan, Deltaria and Malivia to ensure the cooperation and compliance of their respective governments, and hereby calls upon and encourages all Member Nations, their agents, citizens, civil societies, and aid groups to contribute to, support, and defend the General Secretary's mission by all due means. Resolution 5 - Authorising action against Saridan *'AYE': Hawu Mumenhes; Istalia; Kalistan *'NO': Vanuku *'ABSTAIN': Hutori Resolution 5 Recognising that the Ameliorate Republic of Saridan has behaved towards its citizens in a manner which falls significantly short of internationally recognised and accepted standards, the Security Council of the World Congress hereby permits the United Republic of Kalistan, along with any other nation which wishes to do so, to send a fleet of vessels to the Ameliorate Republic of Saridan in order to provide refuge and sanctuary to persecuted persons. Furthermore, recognising that the Ameliorate Republic of Saridan has explicitly stated that they will not allow this action to take place and that this presents a serious risk of military action against the aforementioned vessels, the Security Council of the World Congress hereby permits any nation which wishes to do so, notably the Federal Republic of Hutori, Istalian Republic, the United Republic of Kalistan and the Esinsundu Empire nations of Hawu Mumenhes, Talmoria and Cobura, the opportunity to accompany said vessels. The purposes of accompaniment shall be to deter the Ameliorate Republic of Saridan from attempting any kind of armed response to the fleet's arrival and subsequent attempts to alleviate the suffering of the Saridanese population. Resolution 6 *'AYE': Istalia; Kalistan *'NO': Vanuku; Hawu Mumenhes *'ABSTAIN': Hutori Resolution 6 ACKNOWLEDGING that the Second Session of the World Congress began in 4128, SEEING that Member Nations have elected to change the composition of the Security Council for the Second Session of the World Congress, NOTING that the Kingdom of Vanuku is one the nations most prominently affected by that change, DETERMINING that it would not be proper to retain Ambassador Philippus Kruger of Vanuku as General Secretary and leader of the World Congress after Member Nations have chosen to relieve his country of its Security Council membership, Resolution 7 *'AYE': Kalistan; Talmoria; Istalia; Hawu Mumenhes *'NO': *'ABSTAIN': Hutori Resolution 7 The World Congress Security Council, with the consent of Beiteynu's government, authorises the General Secretary (or an individual designated by them) to organise a fact-finding and international observation mission to: *ascertain the current conditions prevailing in the country in relation to Beiteynu's programme the "Final Solution" and the segregation of minorities in Beiteynu *establish an observation mission to ensure an analysis and a judgment as democratic as possible by the Select Committee on Democratic Rights organised by the Beiteynu's Government. *estimate the need and the possibility to organise an exclusively civilian humanitarian mission led by the General Secretary (or an individual designated by them) to provide help, if necessary, to the peoples subjected to the restrictions relating to the 'Final Solution Act' adopted in July 4118 by the Knesset. Resolution 8 Resolution 9 Resolution 10 Resolution 11 Resolution 12 Resolution 13 Resolution 14 Resolution 15 Resolution 16 Resolution 17 Resolution 18 Resolution 19 Resolution 20 Resolution 21 Resolution 22 Resolution 23 Resolution 24 Resolution 25 Resolution 26 Resolution 27 Resolution 28 Resolution 29 Resolution 30 Resolution 31 Resolution 32 Resolution 33 Resolution 34 Resolution 35 Resolution 36 Resolution 37 Resolution 38 Resolution 39 Resolution 40 Category:World Congress